Rise of the Female Saiyans
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: Two 9 year old girls crash land on earth! And they are Saiyans? My friend wrote this. Not on normal timeline, lots of out of characters, the story even changes a little.
1. Prolog

**This is kinda like my 'Female Saiyans' story, only this one isn't written by me. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't even own this story. My friend just asked me to type it and post it**

Prolog

Sparks flew as the electricity went out. The entire ship was collapsing in on itself, causing deafening crashes and explosions.

"Miki, hurry!" a little girl, maybe 10 years old with wavy ebony hair that reaches to her lower back and dark green eyes, shouted over the chaos.

Another girl, Miki, darted around the corner. Her eyes were lighter green and her hair, although the same color and length, was straight and her bangs were not as fluffy and spiky as her sister's.

Both girls clutch identical stuffed bunnies, Miki's white and the other's black. Both also are wearing identical armor and accessories. Their earrings are silver orbs dangling from fine chain. Their bracelets are nine other orbs linked together, Miki's bracelet on her left wrist, the other's on her right.

"But the escape pod only fits one person!" Miki sobbed back, not wanting to leave her sister here or to be abandoned.

"That's fine!" the other called as she pulled her sister to the pod, her orbs flashing with orange and revealing still silver stars inside as her sister's orbs had orange stars hovering inside.

"B-but… h-how…!?" Miki tried to ask as she was shoved inside the pod, "JC!!!" Miki all but screeched as the door shut, "JC!!! NO!" Miki banded of the window that revealed her sister's determined face as she punched the button.

The pod, with Miki in it, rocketed away from the destroyed space ship that was now roasting as it cometed through Earth's atmosphere.

The pod, also in Earth's atmosphere, had insulation to protect Miki as she crash landed in the middle of nowhere. The ship didn't as it melted away and finally exploded before the pieces landed in the lake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think! My friend would like to know! :) She worked hard on this!**

**Disclaimer: I own none! Not the story, nor the characters.**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

***Sound effect***

Chapter 1

Warmth enveloped Miki as she snuggled deeper into the covers. She felt… clean. Why was that? They didn't have enough water to spare for showers…. And why was the bed so cozy?

Miki jolted up and tried to peer through the darkness, her warrior instincts kicking it. She faintly made out a desk, chair, and chest around the room.

By the stale air, she guessed that the room wasn't used often and the creeping chill confirmed that it was night. Miki hovered out of bed and floated to the door. Muffled voices echoed to the door.

'_Most likely because of a hallway_.' Miki thought.

Miki knew everything about sounds, just as JC knew everything about scents. '_JC!! She stayed in the ship!!! I have to find her!!_' Miki stared to panic.

Suddenly footsteps sounded and got closer. With a jerk, she shot up and hugged the wall right above the doorway. The door creaked open and light flooded the room.

A well built man walked into the room. His hair was spiked straight up and his aura was heavy.

"Were the hell did that brat go?" his gruff voice cursed.

'_Vegeta! That's Prince Vegeta! Momma and Daddy warned me to stay away from him!_' Miki though at the man stilled.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" Miki's breathing stopped as he turned and looked at her, "So you are a Saiyan. A full blooded one at that." He said, noting her wide eyes and defensive stance, "Well, are you going to tell me your name, or not? By your face, you already know mine."

"Miki, s-sir." She replied in a small voice. Vegeta muttered something like, "Finally, some respect for my royal blood" or something like that.

"Well, how'd you get here?!" he said in a much louder voice.

Miki's lower lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at this, "What's wro-"

"WAAAAH~~~~!!" Miki burst out sobbing as she floated to the ground in a collapsed form.

"What the hell is going on here!?" a lady with blue hair burst into the room, "Vegeta!! What the hell did you do to her!!??"

"I- it wasn't me!" he defended himself.

"Oh, so she just decided to cry her eyes out for no reason!?" Miki quieted down enough to here the exchange.

"Yeah!" ***Thwack*** "Yeow! You crazy woman! It wasn't me!" Vegeta dove for cover as the lady came at him with a rolling pin raised, "Bulma!!"

Miki pitied Vegeta enough to stop the crazy woman's rampage, "U-umm…. Miss….?" She attentively called.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did that big bad Vegeta scare you?" Bulma abandoned the blood-stained rolling pin in favor of comforting Miki. Miki slightly nodded to her. In all honesty, she was more afraid of the crazy lady that could beat the living shit out of Vegeta. With that done, she fell back on her training.

"Where am I?" Miki softly asked.

"You're at our house." Bulma smiled at Miki's shyness.

"On Earth" Vegeta said at the same time, trying to look all serious and cool despite the enormous bumps poking through his hair, "Your escape pod crashed into the nearby woods."

"Where is…" Miki hesitated. It was obvious that JC wasn't nearby since she didn't come when she had cried. Not to mention, the starts on her bracelet were black, which meant that JC was unconscious or… dead. "My bunny?" Miki continued. She didn't know if Vegeta was good or bad. Best not let them know or JC.

"In the wash, Honey." Bulma said, brushing her fingers through Miki's hair to calm her down, "What happened to you?" Miki froze. The truth would be the best in this situation.

"My parents were murdered and sent me on a ship to escape the enemies. They told me to go to Earth, since there were rumors that a few Saiyans were living here." Miki glanced at Vegeta. His eyes were dark and shadowed at the news, "But the ship was attacked and damaged. I managed to get away, but when I entered the Earth's atmosphere, the ship started collapsing on itself and I used the escape pod to get off of it."

"You managed an entire ship by yourself?" Vegeta asked, suspicious.

"My sister…helped me, but… she … d-die." Miki's throat closed in on itself as she collapsed, sobbing.

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed as she hugged Miki. With a sigh, Vegeta knelt down to their level.

"Look, I'm sorry. I pried, alright? I had to know if anything or one dangerous landed on Earth with you. I'm sorry about your family…" Vegeta trailed off as Miki's sobbing turned to sniffles. Only one Saiyan family had green eyes without going Super Saiyan, and Vegeta felt guilty at the way he always treated them.

"I forgive you…" Miki said with a slight pat on Vegeta's hand.

"Let's get you informed about this world." Bulma smiled as she led Miki into their dining room where a crowed had formed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry for any miss spellings. I'm typing this straight from a notebook of my friend's. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of this. DBZ belongs to those people who own it and this story belongs to my best friend in the whole wide world. PLEASE COMMENT! Thanks bunches! ^.^**

**Oh and Special Thanks to NANA100 for the add!! My friend's very happy!**

Trunks, Vegeta's son, is 13 years old. His lavender hair is neatly trimmed in a bowl cut, by order of his all powerful mom. He was rude, crude, and loved adventure. That was why, while everyone else ogled at the new Saiyan girl, who miraculously survived thus far. He was going to the lake where he saw the ship crashed. Even Goten wanted to see the girl! It was obvious that he was crushing on her. Grr… stupid girl for stealing his best friend.

The lake lapped at Trunk's feet as he hung his clothes on a tree branch. He floated to the middle of the lake and shot in, first making sure his goggles where firmly in place. He dove to the bottom of the lake and saw pieces of the ship everywhere.

'_Jeez… nothing would have survived this_!' as soon as he thought that, a water-logged stuffed bunny drifted past him. It was exactly like that Saiyan girl's, except that it was black. Surprised, Trunks grabbed it and then shot to the surface for air. '_Whose is this?_' he wondered as he inspected the bunny, '_I knew she wasn't alone… but where is the owner of this bunny_?' He decided to search the area in search of the mystery person.

~5 hours later~

Trunks was still searching for the mystery person. He had looked everywhere, including all 500 miles of the lake's edges, three times over. Every time he thought about quitting, a lump formed in his throat and he was overcome with unidentified and irrational fear.

He couldn't give up. The mystery person was depending on him. By now, the bunny had dried out and Trunks had it tied to his back. The sun was setting and he had to head home soon. With a flash, he remembered his secret spot. It was the best fishing spot and un-findable above ground.

With a deep breath, Trunks dove deep into the lake. Minutes later he reached the underwater cavern. He floated to the water's edge where a lump, a little smaller than himself, lay. He nervously rolled the figure over and his breath caught in his throat. It was a girl around his age. Her fair skin almost glowed against a fever induced blush. Hair blacker than ink lay matted against her skin. Her… armor? Lay shattered around her and her clothes were hanging on by threads. Pitch black orbs hung from her ears and made up a bracelet on her right wrist. Now that he got a closer look at the orbs, he saw mini purple stars.

Trunks gasped, "Mini Dragon Balls!" Trunks felt something strange, not relating to the Dragon Balls at all. It was a …. Feeling? He just wanted to help this girl. Protect her. Hug her. He was momentarily stunned at this new feeling. He was brought back to reality when he finally saw gruesome wounds that had torn to almost the bone on her arms. Burns marked her skin on her shoulders, legs, and her feet. Her hands were mutilated. Pulling the girl out of the water, he tore apart his shirt, shorts, and socks to make bandages for her.

He now wished he had brought his backpack down with him, but it had things that couldn't get wet. However, he did make sure to have brought ointment and several capsules with him as these were in a plastic baggy. After thoroughly washing the girls wounds and the strips of cloth, he dressed her wounds. It was then he realized the he was now dressed in only boxers and the girl's clothes were close to falling apart.

Setting the bunny next to the girl's bandaged hands he pulled out a capsule marked 'Dresser'. He pushed the button and tossed it a few feet away. With a poof, a dresser stuffed with various kinds of clothes appeared. Don't ask. Anyways, it had four drawers: top one, his father's shirts and pants; second one, his shirts and shorts; third one, random armor; last one, under clothes. As he redressed, he wondered what he should give to the girl. He was unwilling to try to put shorts on her and none of his shirts were long enough to serve as a dress.

He timidly opened the top drawer and pulled out the first shirt he saw. It was a plain, solid black, long-sleeved shirt. With the up most care, he eased the shirt onto the girl. With a sigh, he reverted the dresser into a capsule again and pulled out the one called 'emergency kitchen.' With a poof, a refrigerator, stove, and cabinet set appeared. The fridge and cabinets were loaded with food, all canned and instant stuff that was supposed to last forever, and different brands of water. He set to work on making a ramen dinner.

**Awwww love at first site and doesn't even know it ;)**

**I will get the next chapter up ASAP  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks to Yunagirlamy for the review!!!**

**Disclaimer: as you know by now I don't own DBZ and the story belongs to my best friend. I could never write with such big words lol ^.^**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

***Sound Effect***

**(I have a random comment in there that looks like this)**

Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha had all listened to Miki, who they now know was 12, as she retold what she had told Vegeta and Bulma before. Each had various opinions in her, ranging from total attraction in Goten to swearing she hated him in Piccolo. Seriously! Every time he so much as twitched, he met a glare from the brat!

After a small silence, Bulma launched into a detailed account of everything on Earth from malls, to schools, to places she could and couldn't go, to rules and have-to-does, and basically everything she needs to know to live on Earth. Everyone chipped in… except Piccolo..... and received thanks and questions…. Except Piccolo.

It continued like this for hours until everyone notice the sun going down outside and decided to stay for dinner.

"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked as she looked for her missing son.

"He got bored and left hours ago." Goten chirped as he waited for his food.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Bulma asked, getting worried. They didn't exactly live in the safest part of town. In fact, it was the worst part of town! It was right in the middle of two gangs and was called the 'war- zone'. "Vegeta! Go get your son!"** (I'll explain this at the bottom)**

"He'll come home when he wants to." Vegeta replied unconcerned. His son could handle himself. Before Bulma could retaliate, Vegeta added, "He can handle himself. You should have more faith in him"

"….Fine…." Bulma sighed. Miki clutched her bunny. She had removed her jewelry before coming into this room and put them in the pocket of the clothes she is borrowing. The stars were still black. _'JC…. What happened to you?'_

~With JC and Trunks~

JC awoke with a splitting migraine. First thing she noticed was that she was warm. How was that possible? Next was that she was incredibly sore. No surprise there. Finally, was the oh so wonderful aroma of REAL food. With a groan, she tried to sit up and find out where she was, but a firm hand pushed her shoulder back down. She froze at the contact. Very slowly, she opened her eyes. A boy her age with lavender hair and a worried expression was leaning over her.

"Careful… your wounds are bad and you had just broke your fever." His voice was honey in her ears.

"W-where… am…. I-I?" she managed to get out of her super raw throat.

"Your on Earth, in my Secret place." He replied, helping her lean into a bean-bag he had stashed here months ago.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Trunks! Nice to meet cha'…" he trailed off realizing he didn't know her name.

"JC…. My name is JC." She said, slightly blushing.

"JC." He smiled warmly and his eyes softened. "Are you hungry? I just made some Raman!" he darted up and went to the kitchen-like area of the cavern. JC was amazed at the place. It had everything a house did besides the walls that separated the rooms.

"Here you go." Trunks said as he placed a lap-tray over here legs. Steam billowed from the Raman as various veggies bobbed in the thick soup.

"Ra-man?" JC asked as she poked the noodles.

"It's a kind of soup." Trunks smiled as he sat in his own bean-bag chair and slowly began to eat. JC took a taste test. Her eyes widened at the sheer delicious taste of the soup. Her appetite came back with a vengeance as she scarfed it down relishing the taste. Trunks looked at her wondering, _'Was she starved…..? Or was that how she usually ate?'_

"…seconds please…?" she turned to Trunks with big eyes, holding the empty bowl to him. He blushed at her cute expression. Five minutes and twenty 'seconds, please''s later, Trunks found himself changing JC's bandages. She would wince every once and a while and said nothing when she pulled off her shirt so he could treat her back. Luckily, she always wore a stretch-it. It's a type of under-armor for girls. It functions as a bra, swim top, and impenetrable armor, all in one. Strapless and all ways a perfect fit. It was ideal for when she and her sister go Super Saiyan 3, when they so happen to age to 16 and 17, respectfully, and go through that growth spurt. Their clothes end up ripped up and the stretch-it literally harnesses the Saiyan energy and, for lack of a better word, stretches into a strapless, fit-to-form shirt that ends right above the belly button. But, for right now, it was in 'under' form

"Ummmm… how do you feel?" Trunks asked.

"Alright. Thank you for caring for me. Sorry I'm such a burden." JC replied.

"You're not a burden! Don't you every say you are!" Trunks snapped. Stunned on the reaction, JC just nodded, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I-It's alright." JC stammered as she eased the black shirt over her head again.

"You're a Saiyan, right?" Trunks asked after a moment.

"Y-yeah…" JC answered, unsure where this was going.

"Why are your eyes green?" he had looked down. His head snapped up, "Don't get me wrong! I love your eyes! They are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen! It's just…" Trunks' face was cherry-red as he started fumbling his words

"Different?" JC finished for him, her face pink at his words. Trunks nodded, "It's a family trait. It allows me to access special powers unavailable to any others. Because of it, though, many people discriminate me. Especially King Vegeta and his son, Prince Vegeta." Trunks froze at the mention of his father. _'Dad was mean to her family?! Once she finds out I'm his son, she'll hate me!!'_ "But I don't blame him. My family had the potential to obliterate his even if we had sworn loyalty…"

"Eh… Heh…. Heh….." Trunks didn't know what to say. Should he tell her now of his heritage? Or would that make him sound like a royal brat gloating about power?

"You're a Saiyan too, right Trunks?" JC asked. _'Might as well tell her now.. before it becomes too painful to bear'_ Even as he thought that, agony ripped through him and stopped his breath.

"Y-….. yeah…… I'm sorry about Vegeta being mean to you…." Trunks' eyes were down cast as tears started to weal up in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault…" JC comforted, confused as the why he was so devastated now.

"I-I'm…. ***sigh*** V-Vegeta….. is my…. Father." He whispered so low JC had trouble hearing it.

"W-…. What?" JC asked, stunned. Trunks turned, dove into the water, and blasted home before he could hear her reaction.

**Yes, Miki does hate Piccolo. If you want to know why, Miki is based off of me. I highly dislike Piccolo. I don't know why, but I just do. And yes JC is based off my best friend. :)**

**With the 'war-zone' thing in town, my friend didn't know alot about DBZ when she first started this. Now she's watch almost 200 episodes so she's better. But when she started this, she had to go off of her imagionation. So she made it a little different from the show. There will be action later on. Thanks for Reading!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I know. I should have updated this long ago. I've been busy. REALLY BUSY. I finally got a chances to type this up. But I have to type it in school. :P Well anyways. Here you go.**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

***Sound Effect***

**(Me making a statement, since I'm not the one that wrote this and I should get a chance to comment to lol)**

Ch. 4

Everyone was finishing their dinner when the door slammed open. Trunks stood dripping in the door way. His eyes were blood shot, puffy and tears cascaded down his face. Everyone was on their feet in an instant besides Miki, who sat wondering who the boy was.

"Trunks, what happened!?" Vegeta asked as he took a step towards his son.

"STAY WAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!!" Trunks shouted at his father, through his sobs. He turned and shot straight up to his room through his window. Vegeta was frozen were he stood.

"….Damn. _What_ did you _do_?" Goku asked, shattering the silence.

"I-…. I'm not sure." Vegeta said as he collapse back into his chair with his face in his hand.

"You should go talk to him…." Bulma suggested.

"If you goes now, it might make it worse." Piccilo stated. Goose bumps rose on his skin when he felt Miki's eyes burn into his skin. **(sorry Piccilo. I just really don't like )**

"I'll talk to him at breakfast…" Vegeta decided.

~With Trunks~

"Stupid Dad!!" Trunks sobbed into his pillow. "She hates me! Completely hates me!" Her face flashed into his mind. She seemed like everything to him now. "Oh God!" he suddenly remembered her injuries.

His body turned to ice, "I just abandoned her in her time of need! I'm such a selfish, cowardly brat!!" Trunks grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed it with all sorts of things, even his laptop and video game system. He was planning on staying with her no matter what, until she got better!

~With JC~

"Trunks is royalty!?... I knew he looked noble, but I thought that was just me…. But Vegeta's _son_!!... Oh man… I don't like Vegeta, but I'm not about to sink down to his level!! It's not Trunks' fault that Vegeta is his father and Trunks is so nice and generous and caring and hot and…" Jc had tried to go after Trunks, but after the initial lunge to try to stop him, she collapsed onto the ground, in too much pain to move. Since then, she was practically paralyzed in the spot and started thinking all about her situation that boiled down to:

She was lost, hurt and currently alone

She was pretty much safe

She had everything she needed to survive besides mobility

Her sister was missing, and according to the stars on her bracelet, confused, worried, and occasionally angry or crushing on someone.

She was head-over-heels in love with Trunks and by his reaction, he felt the same…maybe

She fought off the urge to cry. With a hefty sigh, she did the only thing she could. Sleep. Some more. _AGAIN._

~With Trunks~

The window slid open easily as Trunks lifted a brief case full of capsules. He had second thoughts about the plastic bag idea, so now everything was in capsule form in an air tight cast. The night air was nipping at his face as he flew to the lake. Winter was coming, and it was evident on the ground as frost started to creep along the grass. Moments later, Trunks was at the edge of the lake. Turning his back pack into a capsule and storing it with the rest he brought, he eyed the water with a slight glare. It was going to be freezing! Jc's picture formed in his mind's eye again.

Taking a deep breath, Trunks plunged into the lake. '_Ahh! __**Cold! **__Coldcoldcoldcold __**COOOLD!!!**_" Trunks made it to his cave in recorded time, shooting into it and almost warping it the towels stacked in the corner. In seconds, he was dry and warming up again.

"Huh… ***ack*** Jc! Where are you!?" Trunks looked around. His eyes rested on her form, on the ground, face down, and unconscious. Instant transmission has nothing on the speed of Trunks at that moment. "Oh, no…" Trunks expected the worst.

Thankfully, the extent of the damage was limited to only the reopening of most of her wounds and no new ones either. '_Looks like she tried to come after me… God, I'm such a fool!!' _His heart clenched when he spotted tear stains on her cheeks. '_She was crying…'_ Gently he lifted her and placed her back on the mat. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. '_Her skin is so… perfect. She's so beautiful. If only I could…' _he mentally slapped himself for where his train of thought was taking him. Looking back down at her, he couldn't resist reaching down and brushing her hair from her face. '_Jc… get well soon…'_

**Awww who can say, 'Love at first sight!?' lol. ^.^ I'll get the next one out ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I have started giving my friend her notebook back so she can continue with the story, so I won't have it as much anymore. She has only written a little to Chapter 7 so I want to try to keep the updates constant. I can only type this in school so please bear with me. Thanks bunches!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**sisi123456123456 and murdrax for the adds and reviews and ****Mirai****Vegeta for the review even if it wasn't a very nice one. We wouldn't even been on this site if it weren't for viewers like you! Thank you!**

**Again sorry for any bad spellings or grammatical errors.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sound Effect***

**(Me making a comment on this story because I didn't write this and I deserve a chance to comment too)**

Ch. 5

Breakfast was heard in the kitchen as Vegeta made his way to his son's room. Guilt weld in him when he remembered his son's hurt face. HIS SON. He had hurt HIS SON. No sleep blessed him last night and now his patience was wearing thin. With a slight hesitation, he knocked on his son's door.

"Trunks? Can I come in?" As if the answer would matter. However, there was no answer.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked again, slightly intimidated when he heard only silence. He opened the door.

"What the bloody hell!?" Trunks' room was practically stripped of everything besides the furniture. All traces of clothing were gone.

Vegeta rushed down stairs, "Bulma, have you seen Trunks?!"

"You mean he isn't in his room?" she asked surprised.

"He isn't even in the house." He replied. Bulma stopped what she was doing and quickly dialed for ChiChi.

"Yes?" ChiChi answered.

"Hey ChiChi, it's me, Bulma. Is Trunks at your house?"

"No… why? Don't tell me he's missing!!"

"Yeah… I-" Bulma was cut off when Vegeta snatched the phone from her.

"Tell Kakorat to meet me at my house." With that, he hung up and, though his didn't want to, called all the 'Z fighters'. Within the next 10 minutes, everyone was there.

"What's up Vegeta? It's unlike you to call a meeting." Yamcha sneered at Vegeta.

"Shut the hell up!" Vegeta growled back.

"Why are we here?" Goku asked. Vegeta glanced at Bulma who was teary-eyed and brushing Miki's hair.

"M-my liddle boy!!" Bulma wailed, bursting into tears and squeezing the life out of Miki. Everyone scanned the room; Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

"We couldn't find him…" Vegeta said, knocking out the pointless questions.

"Was he kid napped?" Krillin asked, making 18 clutch her daughter closer to her and making Bulma's crying intensify.

"I would have sensed anyone before they entered the property. Not to mention, the alarms would have gone off." Vegeta answered, glaring at Krillin for not considering their security.

"E-eh heh heh… just a suggestion…" Krillin laughed nervously.

"He could have ran away." Gohan spoke up, Videl nodding her agreement.

"My son doesn't _run away._" Vegeta shot back. Goten shouted his agreement.

"Well, think about it. He was mad at you, Vegeta. This isn't a physical fight. He doesn't have an outlet. With Trunks' temper, he probably took off somewhere to blow off some steam." Gohan reasoned as Videl backed him up. It made sense and everyone knew it.

"Let's split up and search. Check everywhere Trunks has ever been." Goku directed after Vegeta left the room with a blast to begin his search.

~With Trunks~

Trunks had just finished making breakfast when JC started to awake. A whimper escaped her throat as she tried to sit up.

"Hold on JC, your wounds got inflamed yesterday." Trunks brought her some medicine for the pain and some antibiotics. "Here, take these." JC's sight was blurry as she tried to reach for the pills. After a moment of watching her struggle, he grasped her hand and dropped the pills into it.

"T'anks." She murmured as she popped them in and downed the water given to her.

"No prob' … Just get well soon, okay?" JC was startled when Trunks pressed his face into her hair as he hugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry…" he murmured into her hair.

"F-For wa!?" JC's speech was a little incoherent with her feverish state.

"For leaving you when you needed me…" Trunks did not want to let go of her.

"Mmh….i's 'kay." JC sighed when she understood and relaxed into the hug.

"Why do you forgive me?" Trunks timidly asked through her hair.

"…'cuz", she murmured, her fever blush getting brighter from embarrassment.

"…" Trunks was debating on whether to pry or to confess. Being noble, he replied, "…You know… I ran away because I was scared…"

"Why?" JC was surprised when Trunks changed the subject.

"'Cuz… I thought you would hate me…" JC was befuddled as to why he was scared of resentment. Before she could say anything, Trunks continued, "… and that would have hurt real bad since………. I …………l-love…….you." **(awwww childhood love :) )**

"I…… love you, too." JC murmured as she snuggled into Trunks.

"R-Really!?" Trunks exclaimed, revealing his cherry-red face as he sat straighter to see JC's eyes.

"Y-yeah…." JC smiled at him. The medicine was taking effect so her pain was dulling. Trunks' smile stretched ear-to-ear. Just then, an alarm went off.

"Holey Sweat Potato Pie!!" Trunks shouted as he rushed 10 yards away, to the 'kitchen'. "I left the stove on! Breakfast is ruined!!.... Oh well." Trunks dowsed the fire with water and tossed the burned food into a trashcan. He then pulled out an ex-large pizza from the oven and set it on the counter top to cool.

JC looked puzzled. Trunks glanced at her, grinned, tapped his temple, and said, "Always thinking." JC giggled.

"So you knew you would ruin breakfast?" she asked, leaning into a bean bag while picking up her bunny.

"N-no… I knew we would need something else to eat eventually, and I didn't want to waste my time with you by cooking…" he trailed off with a blush, causing JC to blush as well.

Feeling a surge of energy, JC staggered up and tried her best to sneak up behind Trunks, who was busy cutting the pizza. With a smug smile, she glomped him from behind.

"Thanks you, Trunks!" she spoke into his ear.

"W-whoa! Your welcome!" Trunks was taken by surprise, not expecting her to be able to get up that well. "Careful…" Trunks murmured as he watched JC stumble back to her bean bag.

As JC sat, she glanced at her bracelet. The dragon balls were rosy pink in color. _'That must symbolize the feeling I'm having right now… I wonder what it's called…' _as she puzzled over this, purple started to swirl in, '_Well, there goes that pretty color'_ JC thought, disappointed, causing the color to get darker. She stared at the stars inside. They were deep green: worry and Anxiety. '_Miki….'_

"Trunks?" she called as he brought the pizza next to her.

"Yes?" he asked as he settled right next to her, placing the pizza on a low table.

"What's going on on the surface?" she asked as she grabbed a slice.

"Well, when I left, my family and friends were explaining Earth to this girl who was in the crash-"

"Is she alright!?" JC cut him off.

"Yes, my mom took care of her." He paused, looking at JC's relieved expression. "She thinks your dead, you know?" JC rolled her eyes.

"She is such a drama queen!" this answer took Trunks by surprise, "All she has to do is look at her dragon balls to know for sure I'm alive! Jeez! What a pain!" JC ranted as she stuffed her 5th slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Are those really dragon balls?" Trunks asked, eyeing the color-changing spheres.

"Yep!" JC smiled, holding up her wrist.

"Why do they change color?" Trunks asked as they turned a pale orangey-yellow.

"They reflect my emotions! Different colors and combinations mean different things."

"Why are the stars different?" Trunks asked, eyeing the dark color.

"The stars show my sister's emotions"

"And she has another set like these?"

"Yep! They're connected. The dragons they summon are twins, just like me and Miki." JC smiled as she watched the shifting colors.

"Why are there two 1 stars?" he asked looking at her earrings.

"Oh, one is fake." Trunks stared at the earrings.

"How…?" he frowned, confusion preventing him from finishing his question. "It changes too…" he settled on stating the obvious.

"I said it was fake, not that it doesn't change too." JC sighed, wondering how to explain, "It's just awesome like that." She smiled, satisfied with her explanation.

"I see!" Trunks laughed. '_Wow, she likes things simple!'_

"How long till I can see her? Can you bring her here?" JC asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"I think… it would be… better for you to heal first…" Trunks didn't want to disappoint JC, but he also didn't like the idea of sharing her. If he were to leave the cave now, his father or Goten or even Goku or Gohan might see him and this cave wouldn't be his anymore."

"…. You can't bring her here?" Her expression fell, leaving a devastated appearance on her face a moment before she collected her thoughts and hardened her face. Trunks saw her earring flash with silver streaks.

"Well… I'm hiding right now, so I can't leave." The thought of leaving JC again ripped soul-shattering pain through him, "I can't leave you…" Blue, green, and a hint of purple swirled into her earrings, but Trunks took no notice. He was busy staring into the emerald sea of her eyes.

"Oh…" JC weakly smiled as her head slightly tilted, "Then I'll deal with it."

**I will see if I can type up Ch. 6 over the weekend or Omi (my friend) might take her notebook back so I can see Ch. 7 when she gets it written. We'll see how it works out. Thanks bunches for reading! Omi's the happiest person in the world right now!! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for being patient. I'm typing this in my BCIS class when I'm supposed to be listening to her teach lol. ;) I have to type quietly and slowly, so that's why it takes so long. This one was very long!**

**Thanx again to ****sisi123456123456 and murdrax for the reviews!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Sound Effect***

**(Me making a comment because sometimes I like to comment too)**

Ch. 6

'_Finally!' _Miki thought as she escaped into the room she was barrowing. She pulled her earrings and bracelet from her pocket where she had stashed it when she first awoke, _"They're still black…" _Miki sniffled. JC should have been awake by now…

'_Wait! T-that's purple!!" _Miki stared at the little stars as they shifted colors before her very eyes. Hope burst through her, causing her jewelry to explode with a blinding white, "She's alive…" She whispered, barely believing it.

Tears slid down her face, "SHE"S ALIVE!!!" she squealed as she tossed on a capsule corps T-shirt, and random jeans, and blasted through the house. Moments later, she was hovering outside, trying to find the crash site and start her hunt for her sister.

~One Week Later~

Ever since Miki found out that JC was alive, she relentlessly searched for her. She finally decided Vegeta was okay to trust, but not the Namic… Miki just plain doesn't like _**him.**_

The Z fighters were now completely concerned about Trunks' disappearance. Sure, this kind of thing was normal for the adults, but Trunks was "just a bow", "Alone", and was "hurt" before he disappeared. This had an obvious effect on Vegeta. He himself was scarcely at home, instead using his time to find his son.

Bulma was immersing herself in work. Goten was worried, but also stalking Miki. However, Miki know this and always managed to lose him before continuing her search. She kept JC's existence a secret from everyone.

~With Trunks and JC~

"There, how do ya feel?" Trunks asked as he unwrapped JC's last bandage. She shot up into the air and completed a series of back flips and death rolls.

"YAHOO!!!" She giggled as she spun. Trunks saw flashes of color emitting from JC's bracelet as she hung upside-down from the roof of the cave by her tail. A big grin stretched ear to ear as she swung there, with her arms and legs crossed, "Good as new!" She flashed a peace sign.

"Well... Now that you're better, do you want to see your sister?" Trunks asked, getting depressed. His time with JC to himself was up.

"Really!?" JC's face was looking up at him hopefully, suddenly.

Y-yeah…." Trunks' face got red at the sudden closeness.

"Whee!!!" JC spun and spun and… spun…. _'Uh-oh…'_ Trunks thought as she collided head first into the wall, causing rocks to fall on her.

"Are you ok?" Trunks called as he started to re-capsule everything and put them away.

"Yep!" she chirped just as her head poked out for the rocks. "Let's go!" she glomped Trunks just as he put the last capsule up.

"Alright, alright!" Trunks laughed as he swung the case into his backpack, "What happened to your bracelet?" Trunks asked when he saw the bracelet again.

"Huh?" JC stopped mid-step and bent backwards to see Trunks instead of simply turning around. After a moment of staring at Trunks, she brought up her bracelet to inspect it. "Ooooo~!! Pretty!!" she laughed as she watched the fireworks exploding inside the spheres. "It means I'm hyper… the more fireworks that explode, the hyper-er I am!!"

"So you aren't that hyper right now?" he asked as he noticed the time interval between each explosion.

"Hummm…. Nope!" she giggled as she darted to the water's edge.

'_Then I'd hate to see her when she's really hyper…' _Trunks thought, slightly scared.

"Let's go!" Trunks smiled at JC as he readjusted his backpack. JC smiled back with a blush when Trunks held her hand. In sync, they jumped in together.

~With the Z fighters~

Vegeta landed on Dende's Lookout in a sour mood. The others were already there.

"Still nothing…" Goku told Vegeta before he could ask.

"Damn it!" the worried father cursed as he turned to continue his search.

The others knew that no words would help him and pitied his situation.

All of a sudden, everyone sensed a familiar energy.

"Did you feel that, guys?" Krillin asked. Various murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Trunks…" Vegeta shot off towards the energy, closely followed by the fighters. Moments later, they all arrived at Vegeta's house. Not even hesitation, they filed into the house, to the kitchen.

"Did you find anything out?" Bulma asked as she looked up from what she and Miki, who couldn't find a way out of the house today, were cooking.

"Hey, Mom, what's for lunch?" Trunks walked in before anyone replied. Trunks looked at everyone's relived faces.

"TRUNKS! MY BABY BOY!!" Bulma squealed as she hugged Trunks, "Where have you been, mister? Don't you know everyone was worried sick!?" She lectured, still hugging him.

"Mom, cut that out! It's embarrassing…" Trunks tried to squirm away.

"Where were you?" Vegeta asked again, ticked off now that worry was gone.

"Somewhere." Trunks replied. As if he'd reveal his cavern. Vegeta growled, but left it at that. Suddenly, everyone was aware of a foreign energy somewhere in the house.

Miki gasped, _'It couldn't be…'_

Trunks broke free and blocked the doorway, a determined expression on his face. He was glad JC didn't let more than a trickle of her power escape her control. Otherwise, things would get ugly.

"Why is that!?" Vegeta growled as he spotted a figure in the hallway behind his son.

"…Trunks?" a soft voice called.

"Just wait there." Trunks said over his shoulder in a tone of voice they had never heard Trunks use.

"Trunks." Vegeta reclaimed his son's attention. "Who. Is. She?" he asked slowly and angrily.

"JC!!!" Miki shouted as she plowed through Trunks before he answered.

"MIKI!!!" JC called back as they hugged. They were both crying. This had been the first time they were ever separated, ever.

"I-I thought you were dead!!" Miki sobbed into JC's shoulder.

"Yeah, Trunks told me. You idiot! Didn't you look at your bracelet at least once!?" JC scolded, whacking the back of her head.

"Yes! But when I did, the stars were black!" Miki retorted after she jumped back a foot in surprise. "Besides, you didn't have to _HIT_ me!!"

Seeing that his father wouldn't attack JC when he moved, Trunks walked up to him to explain.

~Minutes later~

"I see…" Vegeta replied after Trunks told his story.

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you…" Trunks mumbled under his breath. He hated to appoligize.

"You should be! Do you know the trouble I went through because of you!? And why didn't you just give her a damn Sensu Bean!?" **(spelling may be wrong on that. Sorry)**

'_Cuz I didn't want to give up my time with her!'_ Trunks angrily thought. "I didn't have any and didn't remember about them." He lied.

"It's alright! Everything is back to normal now and we have two more friends." Goku replied, "And now I'm hungry." He laughed, stopping Vegeta from going on a rampage.

~Two years later~

"Ugh! I absolutely LOATH school!" JC groaned as she collapsed on the side walk, face-down. School had just been over, but already the place was deserted.

"Come on! It ain't _that_ bad." Miki smiled as she squatted to JC's level. JC turned her head enough to look questionably at Miki, "….. Okay, it is. But being negative is no fun! Come on! We're Freshmen! What did you expect?"

"For everyone to shut up when I say to shut up and move when I say move!" JC growled. Her classes were advance, but way too noisy and everyone always seemed to go out of their way to get into hers.

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up!" Miki smiled as a light bulb popped on over her head.

"Hm…?" JC lazily and uncaringly asked.

"If you and Trunks finally go out!!" Miki jumped back as JC bolted up.

"W-wh-what!?!?"

"Ya'll like each other, right?" Miki took JC's burning face as a yes, "Then go out! Besides, you two already confessed!"

"I can't! That confession was a spur of the moment thing! Besides, all the girls at school like him!" JC wailed. Ever since they left the cave, JC and Trunks have scarcely even spoken to each other, "I doubt he likes me anymore."

"JC…." Miki sighed, concerned.

"Well, what about you and Goten, Huh?!" JC shot back, before Miki could lecture here.

"That's my business!" Miki shouted at and accidently hit her with a super-charged fist, "Jeez! Stay here for all I care!" Miki took off, not knowing that JC was unconscious laying there.

~Later that Day~

"Yes! My essay is finally done!" Miki shouted gleefully as she stapled the five pages together. "JC! Can you-…." Miki looked around their shared attic room, "JC?" Miki drifted down stairs. "JC!?" she called out. JC didn't answer.

"Miki, what's wrong?" Trunks had come around the corner and saw her flipping out. An orangey- red swirled into the previously dark green bracelet. _'What a perfect situation! It's time to play match-maker!'_ Miki thought with a devious smile.

"OMG! Trunks! It's horrible!" Miki gasped, panic and fear written on her face.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked again, getting even more serious.

"I-it's JC!" Miki sobbed, collapsing.

"What's wrong with her?!" Trunks grabbed Miki's shoulder to make her focus, "Where is she!? What happened?!" Trunks was starting to get panicky himself.

"S-she's-!!" Miki sobbed, shaking, _'Look at his face! This is priceless!'_ she secretly thought.

"Yeah!?" Trunks' eyes widened.

"She was kidnapped by some gangster-boy claiming JC to be his!!" Miki sobbed, turning one of the nearby gangsters she knew liked JC into the villain. JC didn't like him at all.

"What!? When- no- Where are they!?" Trunks asked, growing furious. JC was going to be his! He was about to ask her out!

"I-I'm not sure… but that guy… is abusive. His last girl landed in the hospital…" It was true. "Last I saw JC was in front of the school…"

And with that, Trunks virtually vanished. '_Oh this is going to be good.'_ Miki thought as she took off after him.

**Dun Dun DUUUNNNNN. Miki's so evil. What will happen next? I don't know, you're just going to have to wait until I get it typed! And I remembered a review that asked for more Goten. There might be more soon! :) **

**Omi has stopped writing until I get Chp 7 typed. :( It's sad because I want to know what happens. Well Chp 7 is short so I should get it up soon…. Hopefully…. Well keep reading please! And thanks bunches!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading this far everyone! It will get better! I promise. Well Omi promised me. :) Sorry this didn't get out quicker. Got sick and couldn't be at school for a while. Thanks again! (Sorry if there is bad spelling in this one)**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

***Sound effect***

**(me commenting because I deserve to comment to :))**

Chp 7

~With JC~

"Ugh… Where am I….?" JC mumbled under her breath.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" a deep voice asked. JC looked around. She was in some run-down warehouse. The cot she was on was hard and lumpy, but also clean. It was too dark to see past a couple of yards.

"Who…?" JC started to ask, but stopped as a shadowy figure approached.

"Where am I?" JC asked confused.

"I found you collapsed in front of the school, so I brought you to my secret place." The boy smiled.

"You are…?" JC asked as a sense of da-ja-voo **(spelling?)**came over her.

"Jason. I'm a junior at our school." The boy smiled.

"Oh, my name-"

"I already know who you are, JC." Jason said as he sat on the edge of the cot. "Now, how are you feeling?" JC blushed as she caressed her cheek.

"A-alright…" JC stammered, unsure of what will happen next. She had heard rumors of him…. None of them good.

"I'm glad." He said, getting up, and walking around the corner.

JC sat confused, leaning against the wall (The cot was in a corner), as she heard clanking sounds.

"I bet you're hungry!" Jason said with a bright smile as he brought a tray with instant raman in two bowls, and dragged a beat up chair after him. JC stared at the raman.

'_Wha…?' _she though, confused even more now.

"Here you go!" Jason said as he propped the tray on a lap table and sat next to her.

"Oh, thank you!" JC smiled widely. Raman was her favorite. _'He isn't as bad as the rumors say…'_

"No prob." He said as he slurped up his raman, "And I have a lot more in the kitchen!"

"You do!?" JC gasped after slurping up the last of the raman.

"I might as well bring out the pot!" he joked as he had finished his at the same time. He came back with a four gallon pot of steaming raman.

"Amazing!" JC shouted as he refilled her bowl, "You're amazing!"

"Heh. If you say so." Jason smirked. He knew a fellow glutton when he saw one.

"Do you live here?" JC asked, looking around again.

"Ever since my parents died!" He smiled. He never liked his parents. They were never around.

"I'm sorry…." JC murmured.

"Don't worry about it… Anyways, I'm never alone, so it's not like it is worth getting upset over." Jason said as he sat back down.

"You're not?" JC asked.

"Nope! I have an entire gang with me! I'm the leader of the Skulls." Jason showed off his huge skull necklace that hung from a solid steal chair down to his waist, where a fist-sized be-jeweled skull rested, glittering by the lamplight. JC shuttered. The two gangs that had formed here were not ordinary ones. The members were all part machine, cyborges of some sort. The leaders were almost as strong a Goku, if not his equal. JC didn't really stand a chance.

"W-wow…. Didn't expect that…" JC nervously laughed.

"I know, right? I love my power!" Jason suddenly went full swing into a bright and happy boy, scarfing down the last of the raman, "I mean, veally! How maneh peffles do ya know off that can lift a fricken house!?" **(her writing confused me at first. He has a mouth full of soup.)**

"…" JC felt her heart quicken in an unexpected adrenalin rush, _'A house?.... Interesting…'_ "Really now? I bet I could win at arm wrestling!!" JC grinned, flexing her arm. _'Let's test that out.'_

***CRASH!!!***

Jason and JC whipped around toward the source of the disturbance. A person lay face down on the carpet, legs tangled in a chair. He looked slightly familiar to JC.

"S-Sorry, I tripped…. Ehehehehe…." The person, male by the sound of the voice, nervously laughed as he untangled his legs. With a jolt, JC recognized Goten's voice.

"Do-"

"Goten?!" JC cut Jason off, making him agitated.

"JC? What are you doing here?" Goten said as he stood and dusted himself off.

"I was going to ask the same thing…." JC crossed her arms and glared at him. She was actually glad he made an entrance. She felt more at ease with a friend nearby. But she had to keep up the 'I'm- strong- so- don't- piss- me- off' appearance in front of guys, otherwise who knows what they'll do!

"He's a member of the gang." Jason answered for him. '_JC's mine! I want her for myself!!'_ He thought, getting pissed off that Goten knows JC and had her attention.

"No way… why? That doesn't seem like something you would do." JC said, her eyebrows arching with suspicion.

"Well, things have been boring, and the guys here are really strong! It's fun hanging with them and to fight the other guys, the Vipers!" Goten launched into his reasoning.

"Does your mom know?" JC asked just to see he reaction.

"Well… not exactly… Please Don't Tell!!!" Goten pleaded.

"Okay…" JC, seeing the perfect moment to get back at Miki, added, "But you have to ask Miki out!!"

**Now you are all caught up to where the notebook stops. Now we must wait…. :( Please review on what you think!!**


End file.
